Brutal fight to the death between species
by Ritual24
Summary: A Yautjamorph  predalien  is in the Yautjas hunting ground, an epic battle comenses. Plz reveiw and give constructive criticism. gore plz tell me if it should be M.


The human female lay inbetween the two aliens, holding herself up on her elbows, her wide eyes kept darting between both aliens, one thing came to her mind, _These are some ugly motherfuckers. _The Yautjas amber eyes starred daggers at the Yautjomorph which had a constant growl, the female started slowly crawling backwards to get the hell outta there but when her back reached a tree she stopped moving.

The jungles humid air chocked her, with the only noise being the growl of the Yautjomorph. The Yautjomorph was 3.048 meters in height, a mixture of Yautja and Xenomorph, it had large mandibles, a heavy-built physique, a shorter head than the elongated of the Xenomorphs with light brown skin and no eyes, none that she could see anyway.

The Yautja looked like an elite of its kind, with dreadlocks that went to the wasit, its height was easily 7 foot, its only weapon was a Wristblade, which it took off to make the fight fair since the Yautjomorph didn't have a weapon. It had very little armour only wearing tassets and greaves.

The Yautja charged at the Yautjomorph making it shriek in anger, the Yautjomorph delivered a powerful kick to the Yautjas chest, sending him flying backwards with a grunt of pain, the Yautja smashed through a tree, shards of wood flew in all directionsas the tree carshed into the ground the BOOM resonated throughout the jungle. The female sheilded her face as wood flew at her, the Yautja rose throwing off pieces of wood and plants, it gave huge roar and seemed unfazed by the huge collision this time both warriors charged towards each other.

The Yautjamorph punched with its right fist, the Yautja dropped to one knee dodging the fist and used its right fist to punch the other aliens stomach, a POP could be heard signaling the punch broke a rib, before the Yautjomorph could regain its composure, the Yautja rose up and grabbed the Yautjamorphs throat, using its left hand it repeatedly smashed powerful punches to the aliens stomach. POPS and CRACKS could be heard coming from the alien, it roared and brought down its fist onto the Yautjas head, putting it into a daze and making it drop the hybrid alien, a loud bellow came from the alien it was something akin to a laugh, it then kicked the Yautjas knee bringing it down to one knee, grabbing its dreadlocks in one hand it beat the predators head with the other.

The Yautja took the savage beating, its green blood splattered across its face and the Yautjamorphs fist, the Yautjas warrior pride took full control over its body and it wouldn't allow itself to be beaten, making a fist it delivered a powerful uppercut inbetween its foes legs, the beating stopped immediately, even the female cringed as the impact seemed to blow wind all around, the Yautjamorphs feet even lifted off the ground, the Yautjas muscles bulged and it stood grabbing a mandible in each hand with a sickening CRACK it tore them from the Yautjamorphs face, blood sprayed from the wound. The Yautja lifted its knee and kicked the Yautjamorphs left knee shatterring it and bending its leg the wrong way, causing the alien to collapse, the Yautja reached down and grabbed the broken limb, it then spun around throwing the alien through several trees, trees crashed towards the ground making it shake beneath the predator. It raced after its prey and before it could stand the Yautja stomped onto the Yautjamorphs working leg, rendering it usless, he then grabbed its dreadlocks and lifted it up roaring with victory and bashing its chest, green blood pooled beneath the limp alien, small clicks and growls could be heard from the dishonoured alien, it then smashed its fist through the aliens chest, blood flowed like a river all over the jungle ground, the Yautja held the now dead aliens heart in its hand.

After the predator had withdrawn its fist and set the body on fire it kept the heart as a trophy, it turend and began to walk away, the human crawling along after him.

* * *

><p>The Yautjamorph in my fanfic is closer to the Yautja DNA than the Xenomorph DNA so its more predator than the the one in AVP2 <p>


End file.
